Scar's Little Girl
by Warrior from beyond
Summary: After Mufasa and Simba are killed, Sarabie faces Scar and loses more than just her boys.


_AN: This is my very first Lion King Fanfic so be nice 'k _

_Disclaimer: I have nothing to own therefore I own nothing. Scar and Sarabie and the rest of the pride do not belong to me._

What could be worse? My husband was killed in a stamped trying to rescue our son, and then my precious little Simba was crushed as well. Oh the pain, I lost my husband, my king, the very same day I lost my little boy. Poor Nala is taking it so hard, no wonder at that though. Simba was her betrothed, as well as her best friend. Scar gave us the horrid news. Mufasa was so brave and so driven, I know he gave his all to save our son, but all was lost and now Scar is proclaiming himself as king. But what are those shadows? Are those…Hyenas! I look toward Scar, hoping beyond hope that he will banish the hyenas and help us, but that is not the case. He is saying something about lions and hyenas. Some nonsense about lions and hyenas working together.

The hyenas are everywhere nipping at us. The other lionesses are growling, biting back at the slobbering creatures that kept demanding food. Scar merely lies around watching them and ordering us to get them food. I growl and crouch down watching him for a long moment. He acts just like Simba was trying to act as king. He didn't grow up and learn to be a good king. Mufasa had always been destined to be king so I guess that Scar didn't watch and learn from his sire.

"Sarabie?"

I turn around and watch little Nala trying to hide from the hyenas behind her mother's leg. Her mother nuzzles her head against mine. I nuzzle her back, thankful for the gentle touch of a friend.

"Let's go hunt for a while. Get away from these slobbers."

I grin and nod slightly jerking my head toward the other lionesses. I lean down and smile slightly at Nala.

"Come on Nala, let's go hunting."

Nala's eyes widen with excitement and she nods happily. Poor thing, she hasn't said much since Simba died. It is rare even to see her excited, it is a pleasant change. I jerk my head and turn away to lead the lionesses to the hunting grounds.

Nala scrunched down beside me as we watched the antelope grazing. The wind was blowing in our faces as we watched them.

"You ready to run Nala?"

Nala nodded slightly to me and lowered down further into the tall grass. I twitched my tail slightly and hear the others shift around us. With the slightest twitch of my tail I raced forward and heard the others on my trail. The antelope instantly began running away from us as we raced forward after them. I lunged forward and landed on one of the antelope and felt another jump beside me. As I was jerking the antelope to the ground, Nala was nipping sharply at the antelope's legs.

We brought down two antelope with our numbers then ate our fill before beginning to drag the bodies back to the dang hyenas. Serves the little buggers right for over running our pride.

Sometimes life can be so cruel. For on our way back to our pride we saw something that many of us would never forget. I know Nala never did, and neither did I. For there, laying in our path back to Pride Rock lay my closest friend, Nala's mother Rahia ripped to shreds and dead before us.

"Mommy!" Nala screamed bounding forward. She buried her head against her mother's and started to push at her in earnest. "Mommy, wake up, please Mommy."

I could swear I could hear laughing from near by. I looked around but there were no one to be seen, it appeared that something had been dragged along to erase the footprints. I looked up toward the left and saw her. Zira. She was watching the scene before her with a big grin across her face. Her black eyes focused on me for a long moment before she leaned down and picked up an antelope and began to drag it away once more. Her small lion cub was walking at her feet. Oh how I hate the both of them. Zira knew what had happened to Rahia and had helped cover it up. If not for the weeping cub at my feet, I would have raced over and clawed Zira's eyes out. But as it was I simply leaned down and gently picked up Nala by the scruff of her neck and silently walked away, the other lionesses following slowly behind.

From that day on Nala became my daughter. She slept curled up against my side, hiding from the hyenas. Everyday we would run and hunt down prey, but that was quickly ridding the pride land of food. Now years have passed and Nala is getting so big, oh how I wish that Simba was here so I could watch him grow or Rahia so she could watch her daughter too. But those are dead dreams; I know that Mufasa and Rahia are watching over my little Simba.

I sent Nala and a few of the other lionesses off to hunt for a little while ago. Now I wish I had gone with them.

"Hello Sarabie."

Oh how I wish that were a hyena. I turn to face the body to the voice but apparently my bad luck held. It is Scar. I lower my head slightly toward him. He raises his head as he looks down at me.

"Come with me Sarabie."

Now I really wish it was a hyena. I glance around but don't see another lioness around so slowly I stalk after the new lion king. I pretty much know what it is he wants. I'm in heat. It's the reason I didn't go hunting myself.

Silently I follow Scar as he walks away from the hyenas. I consider turning away from him, fighting with him. Until he swerved around and grabbed the back of my neck yanking me down to the ground. I instantly begin a fight to get way from him but he bites down harder drawing blood. I stilled whimpering softly as he mounted my shivering body. I blocked out the sound and thought only of my precious Mufasa.

After Scar had finally finished, he climbed off me and stalked away.

"Soon you have another lion cub for me Sarabie" he growled.

I shivered. I was disgusted with myself for not fighting back and I was disgusted with Scar for abusing his power. I sighed softly as I finally rose to my paws shifting my weight as I stalked back toward the pride. The other lionesses had come back from the hunt and Nala was growling at the trio of hyenas that were laughing at her. She was standing her ground over part of an antelope. I walked over and growled at the trio causing them to scatter. Cowards.

Months passed and my stomach grows with my child. Zira is also pregnant. I may hate the other lioness but I fear that she will not be able to carry the cub. Unfortunately I was right. The hyenas were attacking her and she lost her cub as she tried to avoid them. But everyone knew it was a slim chance she would carry; she had trouble with her first born, Nucha. Nala tried to comfort Zira but she attacked her and Nala almost didn't get away in time. Once more Nala is close by me again. I can't stand to watch her leave but I know that there is something that must be done. So I told her to run and see if there was enough food anywhere. We would probably need to leave Pride Rock.

Not too long after Nala has left my side I went into labor. I laid myself out in a field with the other lionesses lying close around me. As my labor pain wracked through my body I didn't notice Scar come stalking over with Zira at his side. The others did though and began to growl.

Scar and Zira settled their bodies on the outskirts of our circle. Soon I have a small cub lying up against me. I smile down at my little cub and begin cleaning her. Just as I start, Scar comes stalking up toward me. The other lionesses have left, probably to feed the slobbers. I moved my head toward Scar and watch as he stalks closer. Soon he leans down and nudges my little cub with his head. The small cub blinks up at him as she is flipped over onto her back.

"A girl" Scar sneered. "We don't need more girls."

Before I could stop him, or even figure out what was happening. Scar grabbed up my cub and moved placing her in front of Zira.

"Kill it, keep it, I don't care just get it out of my sight."

"Come Dianane" Zira murmured picking up my cub and walking away from me.

I am too weak to rise to my feet after just giving birth so I roar my anger and struggle to rise. Scar simply watches me for a long moment before he spoke.

"You should have had a boy."

I can't do anything but lie there and roar, trying to rise, trying to reach my baby girl. How dare they steal her from me? I lie down on my stomach and cry weakly. How could they? They stole my baby out from under my nose.

I tried to rise once more to my feet but I am too weak to move and simply lie there. I don't know how long I lay in that field but finally I was able to rise to my feet and stumble back toward my pride.

The hyenas are circling around Pride Rock, with the lionesses snarling and snapping at the ones that get too close. Scar is standing on Pride Rock glaring down at us. I raise my head and glower. Nothing these things can do will hurt me anymore. So I move into my place at the front of my lionesses.

"Sarabie!" Scar screams.

I lift my head and walk calmly up the path to where Scar stands glaring at me. The hyenas snap their jaws but I barely glance at them. They are no longer important. Scar glares at me yet I think he is actually smart enough to realize that he can't hurt me. Not that that stops him.

"Why haven't you brought back food? You are supposed to be hunting."

"There is no food to be found. All of the animals have run away. We need to leave Pride Rock."

"No" Scar snarled. "We will not leave."

"You are condemning us all to death"

"Then you will die" Scar growled. He raised his paw and slammed it across my face. I was thrown backwards from the blow and weakened as I was; I sprawled out on the ground.

Gasps brought me out of the daze. I could barely see Scar backing away from someone else. I slowly lifted my head so I could see what had Scar so scared. The proud lion before me was something I never thought I'd see again.

"Mufasa?"

"Mufasa, no you're dead" Scar whispered.

I stare up at the lion and realize exactly who this is. "Simba!"

Simba instantly lowered his head and rubbed it against mine.

"Simba, alive?" Scar growled moving forward.

My son moved away from me and glared up at Scar. I don't remember much of what happened next but I know that a battle insured. I tried to rise up, to fight with them. But I was too weak, while the others fought winning battles, I fought and I lost. So soon I was lying on the ground dying as the others fought on.

Now I walk with Mufasa once more, as we walk in that great pride in the sky I watch over my babies. Simba, Dianane, and little Kiara.

_**AN: finally this story has finished at last. Please tell me what you think. Review please and be nice this is my very first Lion King fan fiction.**_


End file.
